


I don't even like your cat

by a_win_for_the_gays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, that's it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_win_for_the_gays/pseuds/a_win_for_the_gays
Summary: Hyunjin lost her cat and is worried enough to make her superhero girlfriend look for it at exactly 2AM.





	I don't even like your cat

**Author's Note:**

> superhero AU: I can’t believe I’m using my superpowers to help you find your lost cat.
> 
> Based on this prompt because why not?

Jinsoul loved her girlfriend. She really did. Hyunjin was the first person ever she told about her powers when she started having them and the one she asked advice to when thoughts about being a superhero crossed her mind. 

After everything they went through, there was no doubt, she loved her girlfriend so so much. 

Sometimes she wishes she didn't though. 

Okay, that's not true at all. 

But did Hyunjin really needed to drag her all the way out of the campus in the middle of the night, it's 2AM for God's sake, just so they could look for a cat? 

If it wasn't clear, the answer is no. 

Cat's run away all the time, it's normal. But she couldn't quite say that when Hyunjin looked at her with that much expectations, waiting for a superhero to save the day. To save her day. 

And that's why she's flying around the city looking for a cat. 

They didn't even liked each other! The damned thing would always come out of literally nowhere when she and Hyunjin were cuddling and steal the girl's attention from her, or when she was alone at the dorms he would show up, again out of nowhere, and bite her or use his little evil claws and scratch her. 

But he loved Hyunjin. And Hyunjin loved him. 

She told herself she would regret it, but after a few minutes of search, seeing her girlfriend's face light up as she descended the sky with that devil's spawn or her arms.. 

Jinsoul would never regret anything that made Hyunjin happy.

And as they made their way back to the campus, between repeated "I love you's" that were both for her and the cat, and forehead kisses Jinsoul was sure to give to her girlfriend, the blonde decided that she wouldn't mind doing that again.


End file.
